The Mission
by Butterfly of the Night
Summary: Cammie and her friends go on a mission to New York to find out some secrets about a mysterious group of teenagers. I'm going to try to make this a funny story but let's see how well that works out. Not on hiatus any more.
1. Cover Stories

I have changed the story format. This story will soon be off hiatus.~ Evangeline

* * *

><p>In Headmistress Morgan's office:<p>

"I have called you guys in to tell you that you're going on a mission." Said the headmistress.

"Awesome!" said Bex.

"Really?" Cammie said surprised.

Macey and Liz just nodded.

"You guys will leave for New York tomorrow via airplane at 1:45 PM. So go get ready and good night." Cammie's mother said.

The girls just left and went back to their room.

The next day at the airport:

The girls received their cover stories and were ready to board the plane.

On the plane:

Bex's Cover:

Name: Rebecca Bailey

Age:17

Rebecca Bailey lives in with her 3 best friends in an apartment. They go to Goode High. When she gets off the plane she her boyfriend will greet her in baggage claim. They then will head to the apartments. Her boyfriend lives in the next apartment . She and her boyfriend have been dating for a year now.

Directions to the apartment are in the back of the book. The rest of her family has moved to New Jersey. She has an older brother and a younger sister. They're names are Jack and Jill.

Cammie's Cover:

Name: Cameron Mitchell

Age:17

Cameron Mitchell lives with her 3 best friends. She has a brother, he lives in the apartment next to her with his friends. Her cousin is one of her brother's friends so he lives there too. Her and her brother haven't seen each other since they were 14. He is dating one of her best friends. She will see him with his girlfriend in baggage claim and her boyfriend will come up behind her and hug her. Then her and her boyfriend will go to the apartments drop off their stuff and then hang out around town.

Liz's Cover:

Name: Elizabeth Snow

Age:17

Elizabeth Snow is originally from the south. She moved to New York when she was 5. She lives with her 3 best friends. Her family moved back to the south when she was 13. She stayed here in New York with her aunt. When she gets off the plane, she goes into a bookshop / café. There she sees her boyfriend . They go to baggage claim and go to the apartments with the others.

Macey's Cover:

Name: Macey McLean

Age:17

Macey McLean is a daughter of a movie star. Her father is Tristan McLean. She has a sister named Piper. She lives with her 3 best friends. She is a model and she will soon be a movie actress. When she gets off the plane, she will put her sunglasses on and head outside. There she will meet her boyfriend. They will head to the apartments.

"We will be landing momentarily." The captain announced.

2 hours earlier that day on a plane:

Grant, Zach, Jonas, and Preston had received their cover books. They were on a mission.

Grant's Cover:

Name: Grant Cox

Age:17

Grant Cox is a 17-year-old. He lives in with his 3 best friends in an apartment. His sister lives in the next apartment. They're parents divorced when they were 14. He was left with his dad and she went with his mom. He will go to baggage claim to greet his girlfriend around 6 o'clock. Then they will go to the apartments.

Zach's Cover:

Name: Zachary Gray

Age:17

Zachary Gray lives with his 3 best friends. His cousin lives in the next apartment along with his girlfriend. His cousin and him argue like brother and sister. He and his cousin end up competing in academics. She mostly wins. She stayed with him and his mom when her parents moved back to the south. He will go to baggage claim with Grant. Grant will go up to his girlfriend and he will go hug his girlfriend from behind.

Jonas' Cover:

Name: Jonas Davis

Age:17

Jonas Davis lives with his 3 best friends. One of his best friends is his cousin. He used to live in the south. He knows that his childhood friend lives with his other cousin but he can't remember what she exactly looks like and her name. He will go into a coffee/bookshop around 6 o'clock. Then his girlfriend will come in and see him. They will get coffee and then go to the apartments.

Preston's Cover:

Name: Preston Walker

Age: 17

Preston Walker lives with his 3 best friends. He is a model and a movie actor. He and his girlfriend are childhood friends. He will meet her outside the airport and then they will go to the apartments.

* * *

><p>I always knew Preston was important and anyways in my GG stories he will go to Blackthorne.<p>

~Evangeline


	2. At the airport

I don't own PJO or HoO or GG. The first two are owned by Rick Riordan and GG is owned by Ally Carter.

* * *

><p>Bex's POV<p>

We just got off the plane. I waited for Cammie and we went down to baggage claim. Once we got there we got all our luggage.  
>(that includes Liz and Macey's)<p>

It was around 6PM. I looked around and I saw Grant waving at me. I guess I found out who's playing the part of my boyfriend. I take mine and Macey's luggage and head over to him.  
>"Hey! Who are you again?" "That's just mean Rebecca. I'm Grant Cox. Remember your boyfriend?" "In case if you forgotten your girlfriend's name it's Rebecca Bailey. You know how I hate being called Rebecca."<br>"Yeah I know Bex. Come on lets go." "Okay you take this part of the luggage then." I said handing him my things. Then we head outside the airport and catch a taxi.

* * *

><p>Cammie's POV<p>

I see Bex talking to Grant when somebody comes up behind me and hugs me. I turn to Zach hugging me. "Zachary stop hugging me this instance!" Zach stops hugging me after I say that.  
>"Cameron you don't have to use my full name. Anyways let's go to the apartments." He said grabbing my luggage. "Well you don't have to use my full name either." I said grabbing Liz's luggage while following him.<br>"I haven't seen you in so long. What's your last name again?" We say at the same time. Then we laugh. "Remember mine's Gray." "Well remember my last name is Mitchell." I told him as we exit the airport.  
>We then get a taxi. Zach helps the driver load the luggage into the trunk. We then get in and head to the apartments.<p>

* * *

><p>Liz's POV<p>

After I get off the plane, I look around for a coffee shop. I found one but then realized who ever is playing my  
>boyfriend can't get inside the gates to the airplanes. So I then go to baggage claim. When I reached baggage claim, I saw a coffee shop.<br>I went into it. When I got inside I tripped over a chair. After I fell I said "Ooopsy Daisy" As I was about to get up I saw Jonas right in front of me."Lizzy you okay?" he asked concerned. "Yeah, Jonas. What are you doing here?" I asked him as he helped me get up.  
>"Just reading. Do you want to get some coffee?" "Sure." I then realized Jonas was playing the part as my boyfriend. I blushed. We got are coffee and then exited the airport to get a taxi.<p>

* * *

><p>Macey's POV<p>

I did what my cover said. I exited the plane, put on my designer sunglasses and started for baggage claim. I ignored everybody who came up to me asking if I was an actress or a model.  
>Once I got to baggage claim I went outside. I saw Preston standing in front of the doors looking at cars. Since when is Preston a spy? Oh well he has to be the one playing my boyfriend.<br>I went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.(Did I spell "tapped" right?) "Oh hey Mace. Ready to go to the apartments?" "Yeah. Preston let's go." We then caught a taxi and then headed to the apartments.

* * *

><p>Grant's POV<p>

After I told the driver the apartment's address, Bex and I started texting each other about the mission.

(Grant's text is in bold and Bex's text is underlined)

**To: Bex (914-221-0972)**  
><strong>What's your cover story?<strong>

From:Grant (914-221-1570)  
><span>What's your cover story?<span>

To: Grant (914-221-1570)  
><span>Rebecca Bailey:<span>  
><span>Age:17 Has two sibilings. She was left in New York to go to school. The rest of her family moved to New Jersey and her parents gave her permission to stay with her friends in a apartment. What's your cover story?<span>

**From: Bex (914-221-0972)**  
><strong>Rebecca Bailey:<strong>  
><strong>Age:17 Has two sibilings. She was left in New York to go to school. The rest of her family moved to New Jersey and her parents gave her permission to stay with her friends in a apartment. What's your cover story?<strong>

**To: Bex (914-221-0972)**  
><strong>Grant Cox:<strong>  
><strong>Age: 17 Has a sister that his girlfriend lives with. Parents are divorced. Lives in the next apartment to his sister and girlfriend.<strong>

From: Grant (914-221-1570)  
><span>Grant Cox:<span>  
><span>Age:17 Has a sister that his girlfriend lives with. Parents are divorces Lives in the next apartment to his sister and girlfriend.<span>

To: Grant (914-221-1570)  
><span>Who do you think is playing your sister?<span>

**From: Bex (914-221-0972)**  
><strong>Who do you think is playing your sister?<strong>

**To: Bex (914-221-0972)**  
><strong>I think its either Macey or Liz.<strong>

From: Grant (914-221-1570)  
><span>I think its either Macey or Liz.<span>

After I sent that last text message we arrived at the apartment. I paid the cab driver after we got the luggage out.

* * *

><p>Zach's POV<p>

In the cab, Cammie took out her ipod and started to make a note on it. After she finished she showed me.

Cammie:What's your cover story?

I took the ipod and replied back to her.

Zach: Zachary Gray, 17. Has a cousin that lives with his girlfriend. He and his cousin are competitive.  
>What's your story?<p>

Cammie: Cameron Mitchell,17. Has a brother that lives with her boyfriend. Parents are divorced. Who do you think is your cousin?

Zach: Bex or Macey. Who do you think is your brother?

Cammie: Jonas or who ever the other boy is on this mission.

Zach: You mean Preston?

Cammie: Preston Winters? Since when did he go to Blackthorne?

Zach: Since before the campaign.

Cammie: Why didn't he tell Macey and me in Boston? Also what's your cell number for your cover?

Zach: Idk. You have to ask him when we all meet at the apartments. 914-221-4267. What's your's?

Cammie: 914-221-6313. Look we're almost at the apartments.

Cammie put her ipod in her pocket then added my number to her cell. I did the same with my cell and then we got out of the cab. I helped the driver get the luggage out and then paid him.

* * *

><p>AN: Well I think that was a good chapter so far. What will happen after Zach and Cammie get all the luggage up to the apartment? But I'm starting the next chapter with Jonas's and Preston's POV. I'll update soon.<p> 


	3. Arriving at the apartment building

I know I said I wasn't going to update any of my stories until I finished writing Hunters. But I changed my mind. I'm going to update all my stories but Gods go to Middle School. I will update Gods go to Middle School after I finish Hunters.

I don't own PJO or GG.

~Evangeline

* * *

><p>Jonas' POV:<p>

We got a cab and headed to the apartments. Once inside the cab, Lizzy took out her laptop something into a document. Once she finished she showed me.

(Liz's typing is going to be in italics and Jonas's will be in bold)

_What's your cover story? Here's mine:_

_Elizabeth Snow Age 17 Moved to New York when she was 5 from the South. Her family moved back when she was 13. She stayed in New York with her aunt and cousin. She lives in a apartment with her 3 best friends._

I took her laptop into my lap and typed back my reply.

**Jonas Davis Age 17 Used to live in the South. He lives with his cousin and his other friends. His childhood friend lives with his other cousin in the next apartment. He doesn't remember what she looks like and her name.**

_Okay. What's your cell mine is:_  
><em>914-221-0723<em>

**914-221-1016. So who do you think your cousin is?**

_Grant? or the other guy on this mission other than Zach?_

**Oh you mean Preston. You should put away your laptop were almost there.**

_Okay._

Lizzy put's away her laptop just as we arrive at the complex. We get out and I pay the fee. We then head to the front desk.

* * *

><p>Preston's POV:<p>

After we got in a cab. Macey took off her sunglasses, and then took out her ipad. She then started using some paint app. I thought she was going to

show me what she drew but instead I saw a message. Instead of drawing she was writing.

It said "Since when did you go to Blackthorne? What's your cover and cell?" So I took her ipad and wrote down my response.

(Macey:Underline Preston:Italic Bold)

_**Since 7th grade. Why? Preston Walker,17,movie actor and model,lives with his best friends. 914-221-0206.**_

You should've told me in Boston. You could've have saved yourself back on the roof. Why didn't you? Macey McLean,17,model and soon to be actress, lives with her best friends too. 914-221-0703

**_It was much easier to let all the publicity focus on you and your school. Blackthorne isn't exactly the kind of school you want to see on a campaign trail._**

Zach said something similar to that to Cammie. Why shouldn't Blackthorne be seen on T.V.?

_**Its known to the public as a school for trouble boys. The public would start to wonder why the possible president would send his son to this school.**_

_**Well we're at apartment let's go meet the others.**_

I hand her the ipad then pay the driver and we left the cab.

* * *

><p>Cammie's POV:<p>

Zach and I went to the front counter for keys to the apartments. The manager said he gave all the keys to the couple who arrived here first.

We thank him and went to the elevator. Once in the elevator we hit to stop on the 6th floor. We got out on the 6th floor and saw Bex and Grant waiting outside the apartment.

"Come on in you two." Bex said to Zach and me. "We have a lot to talk about." Grant said. "Shouldn't we wait for the others?" I asked.

"I'm guessing here. Liz will be on her way up and Macey just walked in. We can put up the luggage and Zach and Grant can stay out here." Bex told me.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>I know this was a short chapter but I'll update this or one of my other stories later. There's a start of a thunderstorm outside. It's quiet now but I'm sure<p>

it'll start raining,thundering,lightning in 10-20 minutes.

~Evangeline


	4. Almost time for school

Yeah I didn't really rewrite the story that much. The story is off of hiatus now though.

~Evangeline

* * *

><p>Bex and Cammie started unpacking. A few minutes later Macey and Liz joined they all quickly unpacked. Once they finish they found a file folder filled with half the information they needed. They went back out to find that their "boyfriends" were joking around. They asked one of them to go get the other folder while the others come in. Jonas volunteered. By Monday they had to have their covers memorized. The schools had already gotten their materials. Looked like the Headmistress and Mr. Solomon went shopping for them. All of our spies had got the personality down, they just had to become used to the cover's name. Cammie, Macey, and Preston didn't have it as easy as their friends. Since the campaign their faces would be recognizable so they had to alter their appearance a little. That would be easy since Macey is definitely a makeup artist. The group spent the rest of the weekend getting ready.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile near the Long Island Sound...<p>

Percy's POV:

School starts tomorrow. Hopefully I can have some what normal year. Good thing mom already bought my supplies. I heard that there were going to be a lot of new students this year. Rachel and I probably will get stuck showing them around. It can suck knowing a teacher personally. Maybe there will be someone we know. I hope I can fall asleep tonight, first day of school makes me nervous sometimes. High school is a pain sometimes. One year of high school left to go after this. Then after that college. Enough about that I have to head home now. I say good-bye to Chiron and got in the van where Argus was taking people back into the city. After sometime we got into the city, the van stopped and I got out and got on to a bus. A few minutes later I was home. I went up to the apartment and decided to take a shower then go to sleep.

* * *

><p>So a short chapter. I'm good at writing short chapters. Happy Labor Day! Hope it was nice for everyone. Not sure if I want to get up tomorrow for school tomorrow. Well hopefully the next chapter will be longer.<p>

~ Evangeline


End file.
